


Buttercups

by undertalefa



Series: Entries of a Journal [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel's pov, Character Death, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefa/pseuds/undertalefa
Summary: “Chara, I don’t like this plan anymore…”





	Buttercups

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry from my journal last year! I changed up the formatting a bit to try out a style i've wanted to do for a while. Again, very short, but I hope you enjoy!

_i._

_“Chara, I don’t like this plan anymore…”_

 

It started off as a plan. An awful plan, but a plan nonetheless. Chara came up with the idea, and you trusted them. It was a mistake.

It all started when they fell. You found them, struggling to stand up on a small patch of buttercups. It’s crazy to think how you both have gone full circle.

Human. They were a human, and you were not. However, this time it was not you who was the outcast, but them. They had fallen into the place where monsters were sealed underground. By humans.

But this did not deter your opinion of them. You were young, impressionable, and naive, being born after the barrier was set up to keep all monsters sealed underground.

You’d never seen a human before.

 

__________________

 

_ii._

_You took them home._

 

They were hurt and needed help. Needless to say, your parents were shocked when you brought home the same species that trapped you in this underground hell. But this human, this child, had never done anything wrong. And all monsters, filled with their kind and caring nature, decided to accept this child, and give them a chance.

Your mom healed them, and suggested that they stay with your family; Your mom, the queen, your dad, the king, and you, the prince. They agreed, even before your mom explained that the barrier affected them as well. Humans could only come in, not go out. They didn’t seem as unhappy about this fact as you thought they would. In fact, they almost seemed relieved.

That should’ve been the warning sign.

 

__________________

 

iii.

_You show your new friend around the Underground._

 

The Ruins, where you were visiting when you found them, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland… And finally, “New Home”. This is where you lived. Your family, the Royal Family, had a large house right next to the barrier.

You and Chara lived there for about a year together, growing up as siblings.

 

__________________

 

_iv._

_Buttercups are poisonous._

 

You and Chara were baking a cake one day, and the recipe called for cups of butter. Both of you, being the naive children you were, decided to use the plentiful amounts of buttercups in your father’s garden.

Fortunately, only your father ate the cake. He got very sick, but being the strong monster he was, he’d been able to recover. It should have been fine after that, right? You and Chara had both learned your lesson, right?

 

__________________

 

v.

_They wanted to free the monsters._

 

As soon as they learned the barrier could be broken with seven human souls, they decided to sacrifice their own. The barrier didn’t have to be broken for one to pass through it, but neither monster nor human soul could cross it.

But a monster that had absorbed a human soul…? A beast with unfathomable power.

 

__________________

 

_vi._

_Chara died from the buttercups’ poison._

 

__________________

 

vii.

_You absorbed their soul, and as two became one, you crossed the barrier._

 

__________________

 

viii.

_You only needed six more._

 

Six more human souls. It should be easy to kill them, right? They were the reason you were here underground.

Chara tried to get you to fight them, to kill them, but your morality refused.

The humans had a different plan, attacking you relentlessly because of your monster form.

You refused to hurt them, despite Chara’s commands, and went back through the barrier.

 

__________________

 

ix.

_You stumbled into your father’s garden, wounded, and your body disintegrated into dust that spread over a patch of golden flowers._

 

____________________

 

x.

 


End file.
